Cellphone
by Zanardi
Summary: ¿Una imagen es suficiente para sembrar sospechas de traición en el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria Seidou? ¿Quién es el dueño del celular que la mantiene guardada (así como el resto que bloqueó)?


Hola.

Aún no sé si ésto contaría como un semi UA (?). En fin.

**Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí; sino al todopoderoso Yuji Terajima.**

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando varios integrantes del equipo de Seidou salieron del cuarto de Sawamura, Masuko y Kuramochi, debido a una pequeña y sorpresiva reunión que los involucraba y tuvo lugar ahí.<p>

Algunos dejaron el sitio con alivio en sus rostros y otros con una pizca de vergüenza o diversión; pero Ryousuke —quien no era del los primeros ni de los segundos antes mencionados—, sin dudarlo ni un segundo levantó una de sus piernas; la izquierda para ser precisos y así propinarle al primer bateador una patada no muy leve que digamos. Kuramochi, además de torcer el cuerpo por la reciente dolencia, ofreció una disculpa a su superior; pero éste sólo se marchó sin mirarlo otra vez. Sawamura pensó que les tomaría tiempo arreglar su relación; Masuko, mientras degustaba su último pudín, sabía que esa patada era apenas el principio de algo malo.

Si tan sólo Kuramochi hubiera ayudado a aclarar el asunto desde que empezó…

Dos horas antes, el entrenamiento había terminado satisfactoriamente —bueno, no tan satisfactoriamente para unos cuantos; dígase los pitchers de primero—. Todos los jugadores, sudados y cansados se dirigieron a las duchas —algunos más pronto que otros—; para posteriormente encaminarse al comedor. Unos cuantos —como Masuko— necesitaban comida en su sistema, así que encantados dejaron que sus pies los llevaran hasta allá.

Tras una cena que ayudó a sus cuerpos a recuperar las energías faltantes, uno a uno de los miembros fue retirándose de ahí. Excepto Furuya, que parecía entretenido con un celular que encontró encima de una de las mesas cercanas a la suya y que nadie recogió —no tenía uno propio y de inmediato su atención fue atrapada—. El pitcher se veía muy interesado en cruzar la línea que los mortales llamamos privacidad y por ende, revisó el aparato; aunque podría decirse que el objeto electrónico era relativamente nuevo porque sólo tenía fotos en la memoria —de hecho sólo una disponible debido a que el resto permanecían bloqueadas—. De no ser por el contenido de esa foto, su cara habría estado algo triste —aunque tampoco podría considerársele feliz a la expresión que puso cuando reconoció a los que aparecían en la imagen—.

Sawamura, que conversaba con Miyuki y Chris sobre sus lanzamientos de ese día, vio a Furuya muy entretenido con algo y quiso saber el porqué. Dominado por el enojo, ya que era injusto que no lo reprendieran también, optó por acercársele. Los dos mayores continuaron su charla y ni cuenta se dieron cuando Sawamura desapareció. No se percataron de nuevo de él hasta que el grito que emitió provocó que ambos le buscaran con la mirada. El zurdo no estaba my lejos de ellos; a su lado se encontraba Furuya —lo que les recordó que igualmente debían hablar con él—; pero eso no era lo importante. Sawamura, molesto, le arrebató el teléfono móvil a Furuya y con grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde Miyuki para mostrárselo. Esa única foto, los involucraba a ellos dos.

—¡Dijiste que habías cerrado la puerta! —chilló Sawamura, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba cuando el cátcher hacía de las suyas.

Miyuki miró la pantalla del celular y sí, en efecto, en esa foto estaban él y Sawamura, dentro del solitario cuarto de lavado. Nada fuera de lo común. ¿No se suponía que las parejas pasaban su tiempo juntos y siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro?  
>El cátcher, con tono de burla, se defendió diciendo que el mismo Sawamura estuvo tan absorto en él y en lo que hacían, que tampoco se aseguró que la puerta estuviese cerrada por completo. El pitcher acabó sonrojándose otro poco; mas no admitió que el de lentes tenía algo de razón en ese punto —nunca lo admitiría; ni en un millón de años— y soltó un último gruñido, con todo el enojo emanando de su ser.<br>Furuya no dijo algo al respecto; ni Chris; aunque éste no creyó que una foto fuera suficiente para el escándalo que montaba Sawamura, así que le pidió que guardara silencio. El castaño se negó medianamente —no entendían lo vergonzoso que le resultaba que el otro pitcher y su superior se enteraran de su debilidad. ¿Y si luego llegaba a oídos de Rei y del jefe? No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería después—; sin embargo, cedió cuando fue consciente que podía borrar la foto y caso zanjado —sin pruebas, no había crimen—; pero, Miyuki se lo impidió cuando le quitó el teléfono.  
>Tenían que averiguar primero quién era el dueño y si esas otras fotos bloqueadas eran tan vergonzosas o comprometedoras y para qué las usaría —actitud que fue apoyada por Chris—.<p>

Furuya preguntó si podía marcharse —él ya no tenía vela en ese entierro—; no obstante, Sawamura le detuvo diciéndole que ni pensara siquiera en fugarse, ya que él era el primer sospechoso. El de Hokkaido le ignoró. Miyuki sólo dijo que Furuya no tendría motivos para espiarlos —sólo estaba interesado en el béisbol y lanzar. Sobre todo lanzar—, eso y que era evidente que el teléfono no era suyo —de ser así, no lo habrían pillado tan fácil—. Chris sugirió dejar las cosas para la tarde siguiente; pero Sawamura no aceptó. ¿Por qué nadie pensaba en su orgullo?

Furuya no había sido; ni Chris. Contándose a ellos dos también, eran cuatro sospechosos menos. Sawamura dijo que Masuko no tenía un celular y que muy probablemente Haruichi tampoco. Miyuki aportó que Tanba sí; pero que no lo usaba realmente. Que el de Jun era muy básico: sólo para llamadas y mensajes. Y que Kawakami y Shirasu eran cuidadosos con los suyos y que sólo los usaban en sus habitaciones, según lo que recordaba. Lo que hacía un total de ocho sospechosos menos; pero, eran más de ochenta jugadores y nada aseguraba que el culpable fuera uno de los titulares del equipo…  
>Para ese entonces, ya sólo Sawamura y Miyuki permanecían en el comedor. Por eso mismo, el cátcher quiso emprender graciosa huída; el pitcher no lo dejó y lo arrastró consigo hasta la habitación que compartía con Kuramochi y Masuko —¡Era su maldita culpa y no le preocupaba!—. Sawamura no iba a estar en paz hasta encontrarle solución, así debiera ir cuarto por cuarto.<p>

A medio camino, Miyuki le comentó a Sawamura que de seguir con su plan, nadie iba a confesarse plenamente. Lo mejor era agarrarles desprevenidos y de paso, pedirle ayuda a Kuramochi y a Masuko. Cuatro cabezas pensaban mejor que una —el de segundo año esperaba que con esa decisión, disminuyera el ímpetu del ex pitcher de Akagi y se olvidara de momento del asunto. No era como si les pidieran terminar su relación sólo por esa foto. No afectaban al equipo—. La cosa es que sólo el de tercer año se hallaba en la habitación —se toparon a Kuramochi antes de llegar; pero no pudieron detenerle; ni aunque le contaron del asunto a grandes rasgos—. Muy a su pesar, Sawamura tuvo que contarle lo sucedido. Masuko tampoco supo qué pensar al respecto. ¿En serio alguien le tomaría fotos comprometedoras a sus compañeros para luego chantajearles con ellas?  
>En resumidas cuentas, les dijo que el modelo no se le hacía familiar.<br>El caso es que mientras esperaban a Kuramochi, Jun se apareció por la zona. Sawamura no era el único enfadado con Miyuki, sobre todo cuando el de lentes le había prometido un masaje al de tercer año; pero como siempre, encontraba la manera de salirse del tema poniendo de pretexto alguna otra cosa.  
>Miyuki se disculpó y como excusa; que diga… Como razón a su falta de presencia en la habitación que compartía con Isashiki, le relató el ir y venir de la situación que los mantenía preocupados a él y a los otros muchachos —por supuesto que ni Jun ni Sawamura le creyeron su seriedad—; sin embargo, la foto que también le mostraron a él, avalaba las circunstancias. Jun sólo respondió que el modelo lo había visto en algún lado; pero no recordaba a quién —y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo desbloquear el resto de imágenes—.<p>

Haruichi y Kanemaru se encontraron cerca de la habitación de los otros tres miembros de Seidou. Cada uno se dirigía allá por un motivo diferente; pero la razón en común era Sawamura. Éste abrió la puerta para recibirles. Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron inevitablemente de la presencia de sus superiores.

No era un problema sencillo con el que lidiaban. ¿Qué tal si primero eran fotos comprometedoras y luego otros equipos se hacían de su valiosa información? Debían cortar el asunto de raíz.  
>La noticia no puso precisamente feliz a Kanemaru; no obstante, la situación con Haruichi… El de cabello rosa dijo que ese teléfono se parecía mucho al que le vio usar a su hermano en un par de ocasiones —y que por supuesto dudaba que se tratara de él—.<p>

Si Jun leía manga shoujo —así como uno que otro yaoi— y Miyuki había confesado durante la comida —dos semanas antes— que estaba saliendo con Sawamura, ¿qué tan loco era pensar que Ryousuke utilizaba su celular con planes malévolos? Además, era una persona un poco difícil de entender —y más complicado que un libro en chino—.  
>Sinceramente, algunos jugadores sí le daban motivos; pero de ahí a ejecutar ese plan tan malintencionado…<p>

Jun se resistió a creerlo y también Masuko. Los otros no conocían a Ryousuke; poner tantos meses de dedicación al entrenamiento —y amistad— como para botarlo a la basura por nimiedades no era del estilo del mayor de los Kominato.  
>En cuanto lo viera, el tercer bateador lo confrontaría.<p>

—Buenas noches, Ryou-san.

Por lo visto, nadie se aseguraba de cerrar bien las puertas, tanto así que pudieron escuchar cómo Kuramochi se despedía de su superior. Qué oportunos —por dos segundos, la habitación fue silencio y duda—.  
>Ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando Jun tomó la puerta y la abrió completamente. Él no podía esperar y tampoco conocía de sutilezas.<br>Como si se tratara de una emboscada, Ryousuke cedió sin oponer resistencia y entró junto con Kuramochi a la recámara.  
>El resto de los muchachos no habló mucho; ni Sawamura; aunque Kanemaru estaba algo incómodo con el ambiente. Miyuki quiso ser el primero en negociar; mas fue interrumpido por el mismo Ryousuke cuando vio el teléfono en las manos de Jun —sumado a lo que Kuramochi le contó—.<p>

Cuando el de barba habló, Kuramochi no pudo creerse la acusación que le hicieron al otro y de inmediato quiso abogar por él. Jun no lo permitió —que era un asunto entre los de tercero y no suyo—. No fueron sus palabras, sino la actitud de Jun la que afectó en cierta medida al número seis.  
>Ni ellos supieron cómo la situación se tornó así de tensa.<p>

Ryousuke tenía la suerte de su lado y su sonrisa ladina lo demostró. Sin hacerles esperar más, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su móvil. Y efectivamente era igual al que tenían. Cuando miró mejor sus rostros, se dio una idea de por dónde iban las cosas.

Con la situación casi restaurada, Jun no dijo más. Le regresó el teléfono a Miyuki y salió. Se disculparía —a su manera— después. Ryousuke no podía creer que esos tontos sospecharan de su persona. Miró a Haruichi y por la manera en la que éste reaccionó supo que intentó evitarlo.

Al menos no le habían pedido que les permitiera su teléfono para que lo revisaran y vieran que las únicas imágenes que tenía allí, eran las de su hermano…

Guardarían el celular. Pero tendrían que dar en algún momento con el culpable...

* * *

><p>Haruno había perdido su móvil; pero ni idea de cuándo o dónde. La chica era tan torpe en ocasiones.*<p>

* * *

><p>Este fic fue hecho para el concurso "What if" que se organizó en el grupo <strong>Diamond no Ace Yaoi <strong>(que pueden encontrar en facebook).  
>"¿Qué pasaría si de pronto los del primer equipo creyeran que Ryousuke tiene unas fotos comprometedoras de ellos cuando en realidad las únicas que tiene son las de su propio hermano?"; aunque siento que no pude desarrollarlo bien por el límite de palabras (2000) u_ù<p>

Me costó al principio porque, tenía otra manera de abordar el tema y no supe bien por el cuál decidirme (la primera opción fue que estuvieran reunidos casi todos en la habitación de Miyuki y Jun y luego a Kuramochi le diera por querer revisar los sucios historiales de internet de sus compañeros, así como su fotos y mensajes. Como Ryousuke se iba a negar, nacería entonces una pequeña e inofensiva sospecha. ¿Y si Ryou-san tuviera fotos comprometedoras de los miembros del equipo y por ello no quería que revisaran su móvil? O algo así).

*Por cierto, no es que considere a Haruno una fujoshi o lo que se parezca (?), fue sólo que ella pasaba por el cuarto de lavado y vio a Miyuki y a Sawamura muy juntos y le pareció lo suficientemente lindo como para tomarles una foto; pero hasta ahí. Y sobre las fotos bloqueadas... No tenían algo qué ver con la única disponible, sólo que como no leyó el manual presionó teclas sin saber y ta-dá.  
>Es tan poco profesional que deba explicarlo de este modo. Espero sepan disculparme (por ello y por el terrible OoC) orz<p>

Mientras son peras o son manzanas, **gracias por leer**~.


End file.
